A Kiss for a Gift
by attlantica
Summary: At the eve of Moony's birthday, Sirius is feeling a tad nervous.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _everything you recognize is not mine._

 _ **Word Count:**_ _1,292_

 _For the Every Wold Deserves a Star Competition. For the prompts of: "I said one! Not eight million something!" (dialogue), birthday (event), "Never!, ooh, actually, okay!" (dialogue, "Cool it, i'm trying to–" (dialogue), salamander (word), dramatic (word), howl (action) jumbo) (word)_

 _Also, for the School of Prompts (moonlight), for the Romance Novel Quote Challenge, The 2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions (write slash)._

 _ **Note:**_ _these dorks made my day (: Do tell me what you think about this one! And a little bit of Peter because I like him before his pre-death eater fanaticism._

* * *

 _March 9th, 1978_

 _The Gryffindor Common Room_

It was pandemonium in the Gryffindor Common Room. People were rushing here and there, carrying, charming, and doing things for the very next day.

You may ask, what was going to happen the next day?

Well, firstly, it would be Remus Lupin's birthday, one fourth of the Marauders, who were one of the most prominent groups seen in Hogwarts. Secondly, Sirius Black, another Marauder and notorious 'playboy', wanted to organize the biggest party for his best friend's seventeenth birthday.

They had jumbo banners that said 'Happy Birthday Moony', and charmed balloons that changed colours when they were touched were scattered everywhere. There was a big arse chocolate cake with chocolate icing, and a single salamander was glued on one of the candles.

Remus Lupin was deadly afraid of salamanders for whatever reason.

For everything and more, Sirius Black was going crazy.

He went up and down, round and about everywhere he could so that the party was perfect. Sirius had put in too much effort, and he was dead set on it being the best party of the year.

He was feeling very stressed out. Maybe he should have gotten Remus a simpler gift, just like the werewolf itself, simple but perfect. Sirius sighed; it was always difficult to give things to Remus.

Maybe he should have only gotten him loads of chocolate. One would never go wrong with that, as Remus was a chocoholic.

Not only did get him chocolate, but he also organized him a party. He was feeling so stressed out, he didn't need anything else right now.

Of course, Peter had to ruin absolutely everything, and Sirius was not being overly dramatic.

The little rat had told Remus there was going to be a party in the Common Room. Now Remus wasn't even suspicious, he already knew. When James had told him, Sirius was out for murder.

"Oi! Wormtail! Why did you do that?" Sirius shouted.

"What did I do again?" Peter said hurriedly.

"Did you tell Remus about the party?" Sirius said with his eyes narrowed and his tone sharp.

"Never!" Peter said offended, but he looked down. "Ooh, actually, okay! I did! But it was accidental!"

The moonlight made Sirius look even scarier than he actually looked. "Wormtail," he growled. "Now it's not going to be a surprise! Bloody Merlin!"

Sirius stomped out practically writhing with anger. He entered the Common Room and people made way for him as if he was Merlin. James Potter saw him and cocked a brow.

"What happened, Padfoot?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sirius said annoyed. "Wormtail didn't just ruin the whole surprise party! Nothing!"

James took a step back. "Cool it, I'm trying to relax here, Padfoot. Come on, let's go to the kitchens and eat something. You know the elves love us."

* * *

 _March 10th, 1978_

 _Gryffindor Boys' Dorms_

Sirius paced around the room in an anxious manner. Today was Moony's birthday, and said person had been in the bathroom for what it seemed hours.

About ten minutes later, the door opened and a lot of fog came out of the room. A silhouette could be seen behind the fog and Sirius became anxiously happy.

That was until Peter came out of the bathroom.

"Oi! Wormtail! Why do I keep bumping into you? I need Moony right now!" he said, and he stomped out of the boys' dorm. "Keep it up and I'm going to kick your ass with my fists of fury!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "What an ego boost," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _March 10th, 1978_

 _The Library_

It was noon when Sirius gave up.

Tired and annoyed, her went up to the library, a place were he always relaxed no matter what he did. Of course, this was a secret. Sirius Black would not be caught dead in a library. He had a reputation to uphold.

Going through the aisles, he thought about all of the things he could be doing at the time. He could be at the party, where Remus probably was. He could be at the Astronomy Tower, but he knew prefects were there at that mere moment (he studied the prefect's schedule) and he could probably be at the Forbidden Forest, running free in his dog form.

But the library was quiet and peaceful, and overall, it reminded him of Remus.

He was in the Ancient Runes aisle when he heard a noise from behind him. It sounded as if someone had cleared his throat.

Slowly turning around, Sirius gaped at the view. Remus was lying asleep on top of a book. Sirius was sure he could even see a glimpse of a drool.

He was a second away from a howl of laughter, but then he remembered that the boy before him had a raging party going up at the Gryffindor common room, and he tilted his head in confusion.

Walking without making much noise, which was quite a feat for Sirius, he went over to Remus and poked him.

"Moony," he whispered harshly, trying to wake him up.

Remus shot up and looked at him. "Oi, Padfoot, I was asleep," he mumbled tiredly.

"Moony! You have a party going on! Why aren't you up there?" Sirius whispered back.

The teenager shrugged. "I went there and left like about an hour ago. They surprised me a lot, but Peter had already hinted me about it," He said.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "I know. That little bastard–"

"Sirius, no," Remus said. "Let's not talk about that, can we? Today's my birthday, you know?"

"About that," Sirius said as he scratched his head. "Did you get my gift?"

"Your gift?" Remus chuckled. "Oh, I did. I know I asked you for chocolates, Padfoot, but you over extended yourself."

"You said you wanted tons of chocolate bars! I got them and gave them to you. I can't take them back,"

"Yeah, but Pads," Remus tried to reason, "I said one! not eight million something! I think that with one hundred I was okay, very much full, but eight million pounds of chocolate? No way!"

Sirius looked down, ashamed. "I didn't really know what to get you and, well, you like chocolates, and you're of age now, so it should be a big gift!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Pads, have I ever been one for big showy gifts?"

"No…"

"Then that means I do not get big showy gifts," he said in a reasonable tone.

"Okay! Okay! I'll remember next time!" Sirius replied with a charming smile that would have made Remus's knees go weak if he was standing up.

"Maybe we should go to the party. Didn't you work your arse off for it?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius nodded. "Yep, but I'd rather be here with you,"

With a laugh, Remus looked at him in the eye. "You're going soft, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled at Remus. "Only for you,"

Closing the book he had been drooling on, Remus replied, "Thanks, Pads, but really we should–"

But he was cut off by Sirius's mouth on his own. His lips were soft but ragged, and they moved together in harmony as Remus melted into the kiss.

After a minute or so, Remus broke the kiss off while gasping for air. "Well, that was interesting," he said with a smile.

Sirius could only nod. He had wanted to do that for a long time, and now that he had done it, he couldn't help but want to do it again. "Even more interesting than that party up in the tower?"

Remus broke into laughter. "Shut up, Padfoot."

 **FIN**


End file.
